


Lamborghini Mercy

by niniandsoo



Category: EXO, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Car Wash AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Romance, Smut, driving!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniandsoo/pseuds/niniandsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo works in a carwash and Jongin owns hot cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamborghini Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> this is badly written smut...

He’s here again.

Kyungsoo really has to break his habit of waiting for expensive looking cars to drive into their town’s local carwash every Tuesday and Thursday.

He can't help it. It has always been a wonder to him why the young man behind the wheel would bother with manual car washing when a drive-thru-less-than-five-minutes carwash was situated conveniently across their humble establishment (Luhan had been very angry when he found out).

Not that he’s complaining. Kyungsoo liked washing the cars, taking care of them and wiping them till they glinted under the sun like jewelry.

He may or may not, also have a slight crush on the owner of these cars.

Kim Jongin is the only son of rich businessman Kim Junmyeon. As far as Kyungsoo remembers, the rich bastard has brought in an Audi R8, a Range Rover, a Maserati and as for this particular day, a Lamborghini.

He snorts when he sees the color: white. How creative.

He starts scrubbing down on the old Honda he’s been assigned but makes sure he keeps an eye on the man. Kim Jongin is wearing a navy blue sweater and tight pants, as well as a cap that makes him look very attractive in a boy-next-door type of way. He is smiling, teeth white against pleasant caramel skin, as Luhan greets him.

From where he stands, Kyungsoo can't hear what they're talking about, but he does have a clear guess what it would be.

“Kyungsoo-ah!”

He looks up from where he’s hosing down the Honda and unto Luhan, who is waving a hand in the air to catch his attention. He turns off the hose and jogs over to them, eyebrows raised.

“Kyungsoo, would you mind if you clean Jongin’s car after the one you’re cleaning right now?”

Kyungsoo nods and tries hard to keep his eyes on his boss. Which is hard, because Jongin is right there in all his broad shoulders and long legged glory. When he glances at Jongin, he has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from saying something stupid. “Of course, no problem.”

Jongin’s gaze is intense, it always has been. But for a moment there, Kyungsoo thinks he sees something else.

“Hello hyung, how are you?”

Kyungsoo stretches his lips into a smile. They’ve talked and have formed a sort of camaraderie over time, because he is often the one who takes charge of cleaning Jongin’s cars. “Hello Jongin. I’m fine, looking forward to cleaning your car again. Any special requests? Engine check? Do you want me to apply some car polish?”

“Ugh, yeah sure.” Jongin scratches the arch of his right brow with a finger. “Hey, would it be okay if I picked it up in the evening? Are you guys still open at six? Dad and his errands”

“Oh…we close at four-thirty, but I’m sure we can make an exception for you.”

Jongin’s grin is rewarding.

“Thanks! Please take care of her,” he pats the car, “she got a scratch when I parked it outside a café. Probably from a crazy passersby, but my dad was pissed,” before handing the car keys to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nods mout set in a determined line. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to make sure no one sneaks in and scratches your car. I’ll guard it.”

They lapse into silence after that. Jongin is smiling, tight lipped and eyes trained on him.

Luhan clears his throat.

Oh right, he was there.

“Errr…thanks Jong. We’ll take care of your car.”

Kyungsoo watches as Luhan claps hand on Jongin’s shoulder before walking him out onto the street.

God. His ass is so cute, Kyungsoo thinks, before walking back to his job.

\--

By the time Jongin arrives, the rest of the staff has packed up and headed home. Luhan had bidden Kyungsoo farewell, reminded him to lock the office and call if anything goes amiss. He’d also given Kyungsoo a mysterious smirk before walking off, muttering an “Enjoy,” before throwing a wink at him.

Weirdo.

“Hyung.” Kyungsoo nearly jumps a foot in the air when a voice comes up behind him. He’d been putting the washing tools away, stacking buckets and curling the hoses into neat loops before hanging them on hooks because he’s always been a bit neurotic, a tad too obsessive with organization. Baekhyun and Chanyeol often teased him for it.

“Jongin!” he says a little breathlessly, once he turns and finds Jongin standing behind him, cap still drawn low over his head.

The carwash’s fluorescent light needs replacing and flickers on and off, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. Jongin always looks perfect.

“Hyung. Can I get my car now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo agrees, walking over to the Lambo in haste. He pats the interior of the car, because he’d left the windows open to let the interior dry after wiping the glass clean, and because he doesn’t want to get fingerprints all over the paint. Obsessive, remember?

Jongin hurries over to the driver’s side as soon as Kyungsoo hands him the keys and unlocks it, seating himself comfortably on the leather chair and gripping the wheel. Kyungsoo gulps. He’s always had a thing for guys who looked good driving. Guys like Jongin. Guys like Jongin who has big hands and long, thick fingers.

Get a grip! he berates himself.

The younger turns and smiles at him. “Thanks, hyung! I already gave the payment to Luhan-hyung.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles. “Sure thing, no problem. Come back if you need another car washing.”

He turns and trudges towards the office, getting ready to lock up, before he hears Jongin shout out a “Wait!” He turns, eyebrows raised.

“Yes?”

Jongin hesitates for a moment, tucking his upper lip beneath his bottom teeth – a habit he picked up from hanging around too much with Sehun. “Would you like a ride around town?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, not quite believing what he’s hearing.

“Um—like you know, just a drive. Luhan-hyung mentioned you like cars, and this is my means of saying thank you, because you take care of mine a lot. I’ll bring you back here if you still need to do some things. “

“A-are you sure?” Kyungsoo stutters. Sure he’s been inside numerous luxury cars to clean, beat the dust out of the rugs or change the cover of the steering wheels. But he had never actually ridden one before.

The younger nods. “Yeah, come on. Hop in!”

Kyungsoo stands there for a bit, debating with himself before coming to a conclusion. It’s just a ride! He tells himself, as he unlocks the passenger’s side and steps in.

Kyungsoo catches his breath when Jongin suddenly leans over, face inches away from his, and grabs the seatbelt. “To keep you safe, hyung.” he smiles sweetly as he locks the seatbelt in. Kyungsoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jongin straightens up and starts the engine.

He successfully keeps his eyes on the road for the first few minutes, but he succumbs to watching Jongin drive anyway. This part of the town is quiet, void of the rush hour in the city’s streets, as only a few cars pass them by, so that Jongin can zip through intersections in a streak of white, making Kyungsoo occasionally grip the car seat in an attempt at self preservation.

He watches the air whip Jongin’s hair beneath the cap (because they've rolled down the windows) and bites his bottom lip whenever Jongin turns the wheel or shifts the gear. Jongin looks exceptionally relaxed while driving (maybe because he participates in the occasional drag race, but Kyungsoo isn’t supposed to know that), back against the passenger’s seat and long legs stretched out in an almost lazy sprawl, with a firm grip on the wheel that doesn’t come off stiff. Kyungsoo internally cries, because he can never look as nonchalant and effortless driving with his considerably shorter legs and much thicker thighs.

“Do you want to visit a place? Where do you want me to take you?” the younger asks, briefly glancing at him and catching him staring.

Kyungsoo blushes and looks away, but from the corner of his eye, he can see Jongin smirking.

“To the stars.” he jokes and is surprised when Jongin chuckles.

“Is your favorite movie the Titanic?”

“I have a lot of favorite movies.” he answers, staring at his reflection on the side mirror.

There is a beat of silence.

“Maybe we can watch a movie together, soon.”

Kyungsoo turns and goes all owl-eyes on the younger, who catches his expression and chuckles.

He keeps quiet after that. The air between them full of tension and a silence that isn’t necessarily suffocating, but still overwhelming. They drive through a few more streets and Jongin even offers to stop by a few diners to get him dinner which he refuses, insists on returning because he hasn’t locked up the office yet, and Luhan is going to kill him if they lose a single won of their earnings.

He expects Jongin to drop him off by the sidewalk, but the latter does not. Jongin drives his Lambo back into the carwash, parks it back to where he’d last parked it and turns the engine off. “Go ahead and lock up. I’ll drop you off your house, I mean...if that’s okay?” there it is, that kicked puppy look Jongin sometimes sports whenever Luhan berates him to stop using flashy cars because it attracts thieves.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to say no. “Umm..sure, thanks.”

He jogs into the office, checks if everything is in place and makes sure the crappy computer they have as well as their small kitchen’s appliances are plugged off, before closing the door and locking it.

He walks back to the car, where Jongin has his arm propped up against the door, fingers tapping an unfamiliar beat, when he sees it.

There is a spot of dirt against the white paint. There is a spot of dirt on Jongin’s once spotless car.

Oh. My. God.

Kyungsoo hurriedly unloops one of the hoses and turns on the tap. Sorry for making you wait, but I have to do this! He internally shouts like a battle cry as Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. He sprays the dirt off, and circles the car to make sure there’s not a speck left. Jongin hops off, and stops when he’s behind him. “Hyung. What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry Jongin.” Kyungsoo mutters, not looking Jongin’s way, still spraying the spot where the dirt had once been. “There was mud and I just cleaned your car.”

He hears the younger laugh behind him, feels his body shake. Because Jongin’s chest is now plastered right behind his back. Fuck. Kyungsoo can literally feel the heat come off the younger and he fights the urge to lean back, especially in this cold weather. “Oh hyung.” Jongin whispers, voice low.

Jongin takes his hand and nudges his thumb off the handle that keeps the hose on, before turning the nozzle towards Kyungsoo’s direction and raising it to chest level. Slowly, deliberately, Jongin pushes down the handle, and water sprays down Kyungsoo’s white shirt, the material clinging to his skin.

Kyungsoo shivers, and he really wants to stop Jongin because the water is fucking cold and he doesn’t have any more extra clothes, except that he’s gone limp against the younger’s chest, because Jongin is nuzzling his neck. Apparently, about ninety-five percent of his brain cells stop functioning when Jongin does that thing where he licks the back of Kyungsoo’s earlobe before nipping it playfully.

“Oh God…” Kyungsoo moans he feels a bulge chafe against his clothed buttocks.

“You wore white, this is really perfect hyung.” Jongin whispers against his ear, body fully wrapped against Kyungsoo’s now, as he guides the elder’s hand up the pale neck. He watches as more of the shirt clings to the pale, dainty skin while he plants kisses on the moles dotting Kyungsoo’s neck.

“J-Jongin, stop…!” Kyungsoo pants out even though the tent growing in his own shorts screams YES! It’s embarrassing how the younger manhandles him, a hand groping beneath the, now, wet shirt as the other continuously guides his own hand to spray more water on him. “Someone might see us!” he hisses, because anyone driving by who happens to chance a look to their right will see, alright.

Jongin chuckles, before letting go of his hand. Kyungsoo drops the hose, because the younger has now moved a hand to the bulge in his cargo shorts while the other arm wraps around his waist. “Hyung, don’t think I don’t notice you staring at me whenever I’m around…”

“I do not!” Kyungsoo hisses, but he knows Jongin sees how his ears must’ve gone red from being caught.

“Right.” Jongin croons, stroking his bulge one more time before turning him around so that now, he can see the younger, the glint in his eyes back again. He’s still wearing his cap. Jongin is reminiscent of a panther, with his sultry and intense look boring into Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo gulps. His shirt has ridden up now, and Jongin's hands are on his hips, massaging the skin where a very faint V starts. It’s stimulating, and Jongin’s touch burns hot against his skin as the younger leans in to properly kiss him, licking his bottom lip and humming when Kyungsoo immediately grants permission.

Kyungsoo’s hands find their way up Jongin’s hair, letting the cap fall lifelessly to the ground to accompany the running hose. The kiss is sweet and passionate, and there aren’t any nose bumping or teeth clashing like first kisses shared between two people ought to be. When Jongin pulls away, Kyungsoo feels a surge of pride to find that Jongin looks properly kissed, hair disheveled and lips swollen, and by the look on the younger’s face, he knows that he must look the same.

“Hyung,” Jongin whispers, before grinding against him, panting. He tries to stifle his moans, as Jongin continues on, the grip on his hips getting tighter.

He doesn’t protest when Jongin takes off his shirt and turns him around again, pushing him against the hood of the car and taking the rest of his clothes away before urging him to place both his hands against the steel and hooking one of his knees with his right forearm to prop it against the shiny paint.

He doesn’t have time to internally mourn over fingerprints, because there are hands that grab his hips and slides down his ass, greedy as it squeezes and mushes the cheeks together.

“Shit…” Kyungsoo pants out, when he feels a finger circling his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut when Jongin fondles his balls, and rocks back because he wants more, more, more.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this…” Jongin says breathlessly, planting kisses on the smooth pale back. Kyungsoo blinks twice when the hands are suddenly gone, and he sees Jongin hurriedly opening the compartment in the passenger’s seat and fishing out a packet of lube. He whines, because he’s hard and the cold air is painful against his erection.

“Patience is a virtue.” Jongin mutters playfully, before tearing the packet open and applying some on his fingers. He grabs Kyungsoo by the waist, pressing his-still-clothed erection against the crook of his buttocks before slipping one finger in.

Kyungsoo winces at the discomfort, but this is not his first time. And when he feels like he could take in more, he urges Jongin to do so until three fingers are up his ass, sliding in and out to spread him open.

“Jongin….” he wheezes as he straightens a bit and throws his head back on Jongin’s shoulder, back against the younger’s chest, knee still propped up against the car. Jongin wraps a hand around his neck to secure him. “Jongin-ah…,” he pants, “please…please…”

“Please what hyung?” Jongin whispers against his ear hotly.

“I really need---“ Kyungsoo moans when Jongin’s other hand travels down his dick, stroking it with a firm grip and using the precum to make the strokes smooth, in unison with the fingers thrusting up his entrance.

“Need what hyung?”

“Fuck me!” Kyungsoo shouts, because he really can’t take anymore of Jongin’s teasing and if he were still functioning properly, he’d beat the shit out of the younger. But as it was, there are more pressing matters to worry about.

Urgent matters.

“Fuck. Me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” he begs through gritted teeth.

Jongin gives him a peck on the cheek before withdrawing and hurriedly unzipping his pants while Kyungsoo strokes his cock to relieve himself. When Jongin is back, his pants are gone, discarded on the floor, and Kyungsoo moans when he cranes his neck and sees Jongin’s cock, standing erect, the tip glistening with precum. Jongin is big and he can't wait for that to fill him up.

“Hurry!” he damands, as Jongin lubes himself up.

They stay still for a moment, as Jongin presses the fat head of his member against Kyungsoo’s hole before completely sheathing himself.

Another pause.

“Fuck!” Jongin spits, gripping Kyungsoo hips hard as he gives the elder time to adjust. “So tight!”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open before he presses back, urging Jongin to start moving.

Jongin starts slowly, reveling in Kyungsoo’s tight warmth some more before he develops a rhythm. Kyungsoo sinks to his elbows, moaning for every time Jongin slides into him, every thrust punctuated by the light banging of his knees against the hood. Jongin pushes his hand away from his cock and starts pumping him, occasionally sliding his thumb over the slit of the cockhead.

Jongin withdraws, and Kyungsoo's about to say some snarky remark when his vision blurs and he finds himself spread out on the hood of the Lambo, staring up at the night sky and at Jongin, who has a hand beside his head, eyes hooded with lust.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Kyungsoo groans at the words and wraps his thighs around Jongin’s sides. “Take off the sweater. You’re not playing fair.”

Jongin smirks and easily complies.

Kyungsoo marvels at the sculpt of Jongin’s body. Likes how the flickering light casts shadows on the dips of his abs and his prominent V line. His arms are beautiful too, the cut of his biceps evident even when he's not straining his muscles.

Jongin presses himself even closer, and guides his cock back to Kyungsoo’s entrance. Watching with keen eyes as he slides back in, loving the sight of Kyungsoo spread out for him, against the hood of his car, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed prettily, chest heaving up and down as his mouth forms ohs and pants out ahs in the throes of carnal pleasure.

“God, look at you.” Jongin says, gritting his teeth as he slams in and out of Kyungsoo.

Who would’ve thought that the man he witnessed hosing down Luhan and Baekhyun when they teased him about his height becomes a mess as beautiful as this?

Kyungsoo is pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty.

Jongin leans down to kiss Kyungsoo as he hooks Kyungsoo legs with his forearms and nearly bends him into half, angling himself before he starts thrusting in and out again, making sure he hits the elder’s prostate, planting hickeys on his neck and dainty collarbones and swirling his tongue against sensitive nipples as he busies his other hand by stroking Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo moans, tries to find purchase on the expensive paint, but doesn’t.

When he feels that familiar tug in his gut, he claws at Jongin’s arms and back and lets out a choked sob, seeing stars as he comes undone, arching off the hood when he spills on his stomach, Jongin making his strokes and thrusts quicker as he tries to reach his own climax.

Jongin follows soon after, thrusts getting sloppier before he pulls out and strokes himself to completion. His cum lands on Kyungsoo’s thighs and stomach, as well as the bumper of the car and Kyungsoo legs, before he collapses on top of the elder.

 

Minutes later, when they’re as clean as they could get, Kyungsoo sorrowfully looks at the hood of the Lamborghini, where some of Jongin’s cum had landed.

\--

“Go out with me.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and gives Jongin a look. “So you were really asking me out a while ago?”

Jongin nods. “Yeah. You thought this was some one night escapade?,” he laughs, “I’m not like that, hyung.”

Kyungsoo fiddles with a loose thread from the towel around his shoulders (courtesy of Jongin, who insisted on buying him fresh clothes, a jacket and a towel to keep him from getting cold), and shrugs. “I….can’t.”

“Why?” there’s no anger or indignation in Jongin’s tone. He just sounds sort of….sad.

“Jongin, you’re….you and I’m me. Don’t you get it? You’re the son of a conglomerate owner and you’ll probably get a job without having to finish college. And here I am, working part time to pay for my education. People will say a lot things. What about your dad? He might object to us dating.”

Jongin chuckles, sounding relieved all of a sudden. “My dad won’t mind.”

“And why?” Kyungsoo asks in a challenging tone.

“Haven’t you heard? He just married the yogurt-ahjussi at that mall last month in France.”

“What?” Kyungsoo still remembers the man with the poodle hair and cat curls, who used to give him yogurt for free whenever he looked down and sad.

The world is incredibly small.

“So you see, my dad wouldn’t give a shit over whoever I choose to date, as long as I’m happy.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Even if I’m not…worthy of you?”

Jongin glances at him very briefly. “To be honest, I only kept visiting Luhan’s carwash because you were there, even though we have help perfectly capable of keeping our cars clean. I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time and I kept bringing those cars hoping to impress you,” he reaches out, and take’s Kyungsoo’s hand, “So it’s me who doesn’t deserve you, because I’m a psycho, perverted stalker who likes watching you get wet with suds as you bend over cars and wipe windows.”

“You’re right. You don’t deserve me.”

“Is that a yes?” Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo smiles.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
